Field of the Invention
The invention relates to temperature insulation. More specifically, the invention pertains to a heat insulation wall with two outer, at least essentially vacuum-tight, mutually spaced-apart surface layers, connected to one another in vacuum-tight fashion by a connecting profile which extends along their contour. The profile is essentially U-shaped in cross section and is composed of a plurality of profile sections. The surface layers together with the connecting profile enclose an evacuable space which is filled with evacuable thermal insulation material.
It is customary in the context prior art heat insulation walls based on vacuum technology, especially in housings for refrigeration devices, for the connecting profile connecting the two surface layers of the heat insulation wall or housing to be composed of a plurality of profile sections which form a joint in the corner region of the walls or housing, respectively. The profile sections are joined to one another at the joint site, usually in a miter joint or butted, and they are welded to one another in vacuum-tight fashion. In such joints in the corner region it may well be the case that not only is the joint site extremely difficult to weld because of too large a gap owing to the production tolerances of the individual profile sections but also the angularity is ensured by the joint site in the corner region only if complicated tensioning measures are employed when joining the individual profile sections. In addition, there may be an accumulation of weld seams in the corner region.